<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Island, Two Postmen by fivedragonsstudios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823260">One Island, Two Postmen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivedragonsstudios/pseuds/fivedragonsstudios'>fivedragonsstudios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Klaus (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Different Circumstances, F/M, based on a prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivedragonsstudios/pseuds/fivedragonsstudios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Maybe a prompt where Both Johanssen's were exiled to Smeerensburg? Perhaps a new higher up was elected and Papa Johanssen was given his son's punishment as well?</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alva/Jesper Johanssen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Klaus fic collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Maybe a prompt where Both Johanssen's were exiled to Smeerensburg? Perhaps a new higher up was elected and Papa Johanssen was given his son's punishment as well?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesper glanced at his father and adjusted his grip on the reins. “So...who would’ve thought that uh...they wouldn’t like your methods of punishment, and bestow it on you as well...right?” He offered a nervous grin, but his father continued to just stare ahead, still in shock over what had happened. Jesper let his grin drop and he focused on the road again. Even HE couldn’t have foreseen his father being replaced by someone else and then sent off to Smeerensburg. With him. This...was awkward. It was also quiet, and he hated the quiet. He knew if he was alone, he would fall to complaining about the whole ride...with his father here? Well, he wasn’t sure what to do or say.</p><p>Adjusting in his seat a little he sighed and rubbed one of the reins lightly. “A year isn’t too bad. Plus at least YOU won’t get cut off completely from the...fortune...right?” He grimaced a little as his words caught up to him. It was true that even without his job, that his dad would be fine. At least when it came to money. As for Jesper? He would likely still wind up in a gutter. Clearing his throat he tried for a different topic. “Do you think it will rain, it looks like it may rain” he looked up at the sky, which was cloudy, but maybe not enough for rain. Huffing he lowered his head and hunched his shoulders.</p><p>“Great, just great, not only am I going off to some unknown island, but I am stuck with...you.” He looked at his dad nervously again, but it didn’t look like his dad was even listening. Rolling his head to ease his tenseness he sighed and sneered a little. The silence grew until it made him squirm and search for anything to talk about. “I wonder how long the trip will take in this cart that you so kindly got?” The horse at least had not tired as of yet, even though they had been traveling long enough that the city was far behind them. “Not that it’s a terrible cart, it is performing its intended function of...travel.” </p><p>His dad moved, the only sign of life from his companion so far. Jesper cracked another nervous grin “Sure it isn’t...as comfortable as...the old one, but hey! It...is...sturdy?” He soon gave up on finding the so-called silver lining and let his smile drop again. “Come on dad, you got to say something at some time! This silence is driving me crazy!!” His dad finally looked at him and he swallowed and moved in his seat again. “Or you can just stay quiet...that works too...I guess.” He looked forward again and heard his dad sigh. </p><p>How could two people related to each other not have anything to talk about?<br/>---<br/>Jesper brushed snow off of him while his dad angrily looked around “What is this? Does no one care about upkeep?!” Jesper glanced at his dad and then focused on the door. Well, at least his dad was talking now. Jesper got his suitcases and headed upstairs, where there was only one bed. Setting his things down he heard his dad come upstairs as well. “Only one bed?” Jesper rolled his eyes “There’s normally only one person here dad.” His dad huffed and soon cleared off the bed, and in that instant, Jesper knew he would be stuck on the floor. Not that it mattered with the state of the building. Neither of them could possibly get comfortable here. <br/>---<br/>Jesper tiredly searched the mailboxes, his body sore and his mind feeling sluggish. How much sleep had he gotten? Yawning he moved and soon cracked his neck. So far there was no mail, not even one single letter. Stretching, he grunted as his back popped. “That’s why they call it snail mail” the comment stuck in his tired mind and he looked over to find the ferryman sitting at a table and drinking what looked like alcohol. Rolling his eyes, he headed over.</p><p>“What’s going on here? Why are there no letters?” The ferryman grinned “People around here tend to have only one thing to say to each other.” A canon went off in the distance, grabbing his attention for a moment. “I think they get their points across without letters, don’t you?” Jesper felt his shoulders slump. So there were no letters, and he was stuck here with his dad, who hadn’t even bothered to come with him to check for mail. “Well that’s just perfect isn’t it” he ground out the words, his irritation coming forth. </p><p>A paper hit him and he looked at it with a frown before a kid asked for it back. Huffing he folded it up and stuffed it into an envelope before trying to convince the kid to send it with postage. He wound up being chased by dogs, barely catching the ferryman’s comment about express mail.<br/>---<br/>Jesper sat across from the ferryman, resting his head in his hand. He could feel his own stubble under the touch and he felt the wind blow through his hair. He had forgotten his hat this morning, but then again he could barely construct a full thought anymore. He was so tired...and his dad was driving him insane. The elder Johanssen refused to do anything towards the efforts of getting letters, even after the many many speeches about sticking to responsibilities. Huffing out a breath he moved and laid his head on the table.</p><p>“You...uh, okay there sport?” Jesper huffed again “No. There aren’t any letters, which means I will be stuck on this island, with my FATHER forever until I manage to kill myself. Or die from the frigid cold air that is constantly inside that stupid building.” He moved his head and looked up grumpily at the ferryman “I haven’t slept, I am sore because he won’t share the bed and I am at my limit for dealing with him.” The ferryman just drank and looked him over in a bored sort of way. Huffing Jesper straightened and then went and got a drink of his own before rejoining the ferryman at the table.</p><p>He was about half done with his drink when his dad arrived. “Jesper! You are slacking off on your duties!!” Jesper sneered and glared at his dad “Actually, no, that’s you. You are slacking off, you haven’t helped even a little. We were BOTH sent here to get the letters, not just ME.” His dad furrowed his brows and then moved and took the mailbag from him, then went to check the mailboxes. Jesper just continued to drink only watching until his dad vanished from view. <br/>---<br/>He was on his third beer by the time his dad returned and he was starting to feel tipsy. “There aren’t any letters...this whole time, I thought you were just...lying or doing something like this the whole time.” His dad motioned to the table and Jesper let out a snort. “I may be a lazy layabout, but that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t try to get off this...horrible island.” He looked at the ferryman, who was still sitting across from him. “No offense” the ferryman shrugged “None taken, it is horrible.” Jesper chuckled and drank more. “Are you drunk?!” </p><p>Looking at his dad he moved a hand back and forth “Eh, getting close, not quite there yet. Not like...there’s anything BETTER to do.” His father adjusted the mailbag and walked closer, gaining his full attention. “We are returning to the post office” Jesper looked at his drink and contemplated it. “Nah, I’ll go back later” he started to drink more, but his dad knocked the drink away. “Hey now...that wash...was good beer!” His dad grabbed his arm and yanked “Hey, that hurts!” He pulled against the grip then grimaced and hit the hand away “Stop it!!” His dad let him go and he stumbled before tripping on something and landing on his ass. Blinking he looked up at his dad who just gave him the normal strict stare. “How did you become such a large disappointment?” Jesper just sat there even as his dad turned from him and headed down the road. Jesper eventually got up and brushed himself off, then swayed in place. </p><p>“Diss...well...that’s…” He sighed and then huffed “Whatever” He moved and headed towards the post office. Even if he didn’t want to return there, it was the only home he knew.<br/>---<br/>Jesper lay on the front counter of the office, blinking sleepily and soon hearing a familiar voice. “Hey, sport!” Jesper groaned “Don’t...you have...a job...or something?” He just wanted sleep, why couldn’t he get any sleep? “Sure I do! I’m here for all the outgoing mail! You’ll have to help with the heavier bags, bad back you know.” Jesper rolled his eyes “Man I hate you” he hated everything really. He hated this island, the building, his dad...everything. “I know!” </p><p>The ferryman sounded almost cheerful about it. “So where is the mail? Do you have it in a different room?” Jesper sighed softly and then noticed the map on the wall was coming loose. He grabbed the broom and fixed it as the ferryman kept talking. “How about this, I’ll come in and you can tell me if I get warmer...or colder.” Jesper focused on buildings that weren’t marked out in red. “What’s that?” He moved the broom handle to point at the location.</p><p>“Huh? Oh, the woodman’s cabin?” Jesper moved the broom “Yeah...does anyone live there?” He set the broom down and moved just enough to see the ferryman. “Sure! You should totally go up there. He loves visitors!” Jesper narrowed his eyes and then sat up. “Just like the bell summons a reception?” The ferryman looked offended and Jesper just rolled his eyes before standing. “I guess it’s better than staying here with...him” he sent a glare upwards then got ready to leave.<br/>---<br/>Jesper rushed inside “Dad! We have to leave! There’s a crazy ax...person on this island. Being out in the streets is better than dying here on this island...all chopped up…” He grabbed his suitcases and looked at the bed with a frown “Dad?” Was...he asleep? Rolling his eyes he moved to the bed and gently put a hand on the arm of his father. “Come on dad…” he shook lightly and his dad finally stirred and Jesper gave a sigh of relief. For a moment he had thought… Shaking his head he got his stuff up again “Come on! We are leaving!”</p><p>His dad looked at him and he felt a shiver. “You’re giving up?” Jesper moved nervously “Dad, this place is crazy! There’s a man with an ax-” “Enough Jesper!” He shut his mouth with a click “I’m tired of you not committing to anything.” Jesper frowned “This isn’t the same dad, we could literally die here!” His dad got up and he backed away. “It doesn’t matter, we must try and complete our goal.” Jesper groaned and shook his head “You know what? You go ahead and stay...I’m getting the hell out of here.” He moved to leave, not caring what his dad did anymore. <br/>---<br/>Jesper got back and dropped his suitcases at the door before barricading it. “I almost died...god...I hate this island.” He went to the counter and tied a knife to the broom, and put a pot on his head. Not the best armor but it would have to work. “What on earth are you doing?” He had forgotten about his dad “Big man...almost got shot! He might come here to kill me.” He gripped at the broom and glanced at the door, then to the window. “Then again...this might not be enough...he can bend metal bars like they are nothing!!” He moved and added more to his barricade. His dad was watching him but he tried to ignore it. “Have you gone mad Jesper?” He moved back to the counter “No, this island is what’s crazy! People fighting all the time traps near the mailboxes, and giants! Just...it’s too much...I wanted to leave! But noooo we have to stay because leaving would disgrace us!!”</p><p>His eyes twitched and he watched the door while hugging the broom to him. “So okay, we have to stay. It’s okay...just have to stay away from...there. Yeah...that should work. Right? Right! Perfect plan. Good job me.” He didn’t see the way his dad was still watching him with a worried expression. It may have surprised him if he had.<br/>---<br/>He had managed to fall asleep at some point because a knock woke him up. He went to the door and peaked out. Why were kids here? “Go away! He’ll hear you!!” He closed the door again “We want to send letters!” Jesper frowned and then moved his barricade away to open the door properly. “What was that?” Had he heard them properly? “Our cousin said, if we write to Mr. Klaus, we get a toy! We each brought a penny...it’s not a letter without postage...right?” Jesper stared at the letters and grinned “That is correct!” He took the letters and the pennies. </p><p>He headed back to the counter and stamped and sealed each of the letters. “Maybe we can get more? Can we? Sure! Why not?” He chuckled to himself then started gathering writing supplies. Maybe he WAS going crazy… Shaking his head he focused on his task.<br/>---<br/>Jesper dragged himself inside. He was beyond tired and beyond sore. He marked a line on a graph he had made to keep track and then collapsed. Groaning to himself he closed his eyes and tried to get what sleep he could.<br/>---<br/>Dealing with his dad became easier as the letters started to really come in. He was still tired almost all the time and often felt like he should quit...but he kept at it for the letters. If they could actually manage to reach the quota, then dad could get his job back, and HE could go back to his silk sheets. Smiling he sorted the rest of his letters and then sat at the counter and soon lay his head there to sleep. <br/>---<br/>His dad was helping him sort the mail when a kid came inside, attracting everyone’s attention. “You guys won’t believe what I saw!” Jesper faced the kid “Well tell us” the kid started his tale and Jesper quickly realized that the boy had seen him and Klaus flying through the air after flying off the cliff. He looked towards the cubbies to hide that he had paled at the recollection of what it felt like. He had thought he would die again… </p><p>“It must be magic right?” Jesper nodded “Sure, just like everything else Klaus does...magic.” More like everything HE did, but he wasn’t about to burst the kids’ bubbles on that account. The kids got excited about this new bit of information and he focused on the job at hand. He happened to look at his dad at one point and caught a pointed stare. Smiling he shrugged and finished his half of the work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jesper” He paused on his way out and looked at his dad “Hm?” His dad set a hand on his shoulder and he looked at it, before meeting his dad’s gaze. “You need to stop” Jesper frowned “If I stop, then the letters will stop, plus the kids would get upset!” His dad gave him the stern look he so hated, but right now he wasn’t ready to deal with a scolding. “Please Jesper, I don’t want...you to get hurt” Jesper huffed lightly and then realized his dad was being serious. “Oh...uh. Well, kind of late for that. I get hurt somehow every night.” He shrugged like it was no big deal. </p><p>“Bumps, scrapes, burns...last night was...scary...but I survived right? So it’s no big deal.” He slowly moved his dad’s hand off of his shoulder and moved to leave again. “Good talk, see you later!” He waved and headed to the cart. “What if you get hurt worse?” He looked back to see his dad following him, even as he added the letters for Klaus to the cart. “Then I guess I get hurt worse” he got into his normal seat and took up the reins. “Why...do you care anyway? This was your idea...sort of...I mean you sent me here.” His father looked...hurt and Jesper frowned. </p><p>“Look...I’ll try to be more careful, but I won’t stop.” He moved and got the cart moving “I’ll be back later dad” he waved and headed away for another night of delivery.<br/>---<br/>The last few nights...had not been good. First, he had seen that they were running out of toys. Then he had tried to come up with a solution, only to be shot down by Klaus himself. Now he was sitting on his porch with a child, pouring out his worries. Resting his head in his hand he looked at the girl again he smiled. “You know...you’re a good listener” he ran a hand through his hair and stood. “All right come on, you win.” He motioned then led the girl to the school.<br/>---<br/>Jesper dropped the wood and supplies on the counter, then rolled up his sleeves. Then he started working on the sled that Margu wanted. “Jesper?” He looked up briefly “Oh, hey dad” he grinned and focused on what he was doing. “Sorry if I woke you up” he saw his dad moving, and watching him “I wasn’t asleep.” Jesper rose an eyebrow and then brushed it off. He barely got a normal amount of sleep anymore. It shouldn’t shock him that his dad wasn’t sleeping either. “What are you doing?”</p><p>Jesper adjusted the tool he was using “Making a sled..type thing...or trying to.” He knew he wasn’t the greatest at crafting or building, but he wanted to at least TRY. “The girl who wants it was so excited when she was describing it! Then she hugged me when she knew it would be made...it was so…” He searched for the right word for a moment “Wonderful...it was wonderful.” He really hoped he could make something that would hold up to that sort of expectation. Pausing he felt doubt for a moment.</p><p>Whatever he made wouldn’t be anything like what Klaus could do… Frowning he shook his head and started working like that. He couldn’t afford to get lost in those kinds of thoughts. His dad stayed close by, watching him work silently.<br/>---<br/>There was a bit of confusion when Klaus came over, his dad was completely shocked. “It’s okay...it’s just Klaus!” Jesper looked at the large man with a warm smile “This is my dad…” He moved and looked between the two men “Are we...good? Yes?” He went to his counter again even as Klaus moved and read the letter Alva had written for Margu. Jesper looked to his pathetic try and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry about earlier Klaus” the large man grunted and gathered up fresh supplies.</p><p>Then Klaus started working and handed Jesper a tool. Jesper took it and this time they worked on the toy together. This time with gentle guidance from Klaus he managed to make a better version of the toy Margu wanted.<br/>---<br/>Jesper put on the coat that Klaus had brought then looked at his dad. “I’ll be back later…” He grabbed up the present for Margu then got it onto the cart, which already had the reindeer hooked up to it. He waved good-bye to his dad as they rode off.<br/>---<br/>Jesper returned and hung up the warm coat before switching to his normal cloak and scarf. “Jesper?” He looked up and met his dad’s gaze “Oh...hey...did you get any sleep at all?” His dad moved closer, causing him to need to move his head back to keep his gaze on the other man’s. “Jesper, why are you still doing this?” Jesper smiled “For the kids of course!” Then he blinked and moved his head “Huh, how about that...that’s actually the truth.” He adjusted his scarf, and a lingering thought re-emerged. </p><p>“Dad...were you sad when...when mom died?” He looked up in time to see his dad knit his brows. “I know it’s...hard to talk about...probably...I mean…” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. “Nevermind, this was stupid” he got the mailbag and then headed outside to check the town's mailboxes.<br/>---<br/>Jesper rubbed his eyes and sighed before entering the post office. He didn’t have to go out with Klaus tonight. “Dad, I’m back!” He closed the door and took off the mailbag and cloak and then headed upstairs. “I don’t have to do toys today, because we’re making a bunch of toys for Christmas.” He started to get changed to sleep. Then he looked up and saw his dad sitting on the bed and watching him. “Is...something wrong?” His dad met his gaze and then looked away. “No” </p><p>Jesper looked at the graph he had been using and sighed. “I don’t think we’ll reach that quota...sorry that I failed you again.” He got his top off and then his pants and soon lay down in his spot and covered himself with the meager blanket he had been using. He just lay there and didn’t even move as his dad spoke again. “At least you tried...I’m proud of you for that Jesper.” He blinked to himself but otherwise didn’t move. “I...I miss your mother every day. I know I don’t show it...or talk about it. She was the love of my life, not that I don’t love you, of course, it was just...a different kind of love.”</p><p>Jesper frowned to himself. “I still struggle with her loss sometimes.” His dad sighed. “I’m sorry Jesper...because of me…” Jesper rolled, facing his dad and catching a look of surprise on his father's face. “None of this is your fault dad. You got replaced! You’re here with me...and who knows, the same kind of stuff might have wound up happening anyway!!” He smiled and then scratched at his cheek “Honestly I’m kind of glad...that you are here. That way at least I am not alone.” He shrugged, then tried to get comfortable. “Ah, but it kind of sucks that we...I...can’t go back home.” </p><p>He closed his eyes and sighed softly. He doubted that he would actually sleep… “Jesper...do you really feel like...a pointless, insignificant nobody?” Jesper opened his eyes and slowly looked up at his dad “Oh...you heard that huh?” Looking away again he adjusted himself a little. “Well, I guess a little bit, though...today before I got home...I learned that maybe that wasn’t really true.” He thought of the town square and smiled softly to himself. Then his thoughts drifted to Alva and he flushed lightly. She sure had changed since their first meeting. Not only in appearance, but her whole attitude was different now. She didn’t even want to leave anymore! </p><p>“I guess I helped the town more than I first thought…” He yawned and closed his eyes again “So no, I don’t really feel like that now.” His dad was silent and he actually managed to drift asleep<br/>---<br/>Jesper stretched and grunted before flexing his fingers. His hands were sore from working with the wood and paint...and just everything else. It was...oddly enough a good kind of sore. Smiling he moved and went to help with something else, his gaze going to Alva for a moment before he looked away again. Why was she always on his mind lately? <br/>---<br/>“You like that teacher don’t you?” Jesper nearly dropped his brush and looked at his dad, startled. The older man was standing next to him, his arms behind his back. “I...don’t know. I mean, she’s nice...pretty...caring…” He found himself looking at Alva again and smiling, even as a nervous energy started to build itself up in him. “I...guess I do…” He felt his cheeks warm and he turned back to his task. “I...don’t really know what to do about it though…” </p><p>His dad chuckled, something he hadn’t heard since he was a kid. “Gee, thanks dad, that helps me feel way better” he was smiling as he said it though, just glad that his dad seemed pleased, even if it was at his expense. <br/>---<br/>Jesper put his wooden figure next to Alva’s and looked at her with a smile, then at Klaus happily. He looked like he enjoyed their little surprise. He walked over to them and set Margu down then slowly took Alva’s hand into his own. She looked at him in surprise and he flushed nervously. Slowly she smiled and he smiled back. <br/>---<br/>Alva rested with him in a chair near the fire and he couldn’t keep the smile off his face even if he tried. Movement caught his attention and he looked at his dad. His elder moved closer and his smile only shifted a little. It was weird how comfortable he felt with his dad around now. It was like they had silently gotten past whatever barrier had been built between them. He liked it. “Jesper...did you want to stay here on the island now?” Jesper thought about it and grinned “Yeah...I think I do...is that weird?”</p><p>His dad shook his head and found a place to sit. Then his dad smiled...such a rare thing to see… “You love this place and it’s people now...there is nothing weird or wrong about that.” Jesper chuckled then checked on Alva and saw she was still asleep. Relaxing some he looked back at his dad “You heading back home then?” His dad shrugged “I might not...I haven’t really thought about it.” Jesper rose a brow, having figured his dad would love to head back to the city. “Well, the year is almost up you know…” His dad nodded and Jesper just gave a partial shrug.</p><p>His dad could do as he wished.<br/>---<br/>Jesper looked at Alva with a deep frown “Let me see if I understand this. The townspeople-” “Just a small group” Alva interrupted him. “Right, a small group of townspeople is coming to destroy the toys?” Alva nodded and he ran a hand through his hair. “What are we going to do?” Alva smiled “I actually had an idea. We have fake presents as a decoy.” Jesper smiled “That’s great actually!” Alva nodded then gave him a light kiss and he froze as he flushed deeply. Then he chuckled nervously. “That...that was nice...I liked that.” Alva gave him a smile and then he leaned in for another kiss. She let him which made him happier than he could describe. </p><p>They parted and he sighed lightly. Is this what love felt like? The love of someone...that wasn’t family?? Looking for his dad, he finally noticed his elder talking with Klaus about something. A love that was different...now he understood what his dad meant. Smiling a little more sadly, he jumped a little as Alva moved his head to face her again. “Oh...sorry, I was just thinking of something…” He cleared his throat “So...fake toys? What should we use to make it look convincing?” Alva took his hand and led him to another section of the barn. “I was thinking of just using wood…” Jesper nodded and listened to her plan.<br/>---<br/>By Christmas eve, he was ready for the raid the townspeople would be coming to perform. What he wasn’t ready for was his dad saying he was leaving. “Tonight? But dad, it’s Christmas! We also have a few days until...the year is up.” He wrung his hands, having already decided to stay despite the quota and everything. But still “Where...are you going to go? Home??” His dad nodded “Yes, I don’t belong here Jesper” His dad soon moved and wrapped him into a hug. “You do belong here, and I am so proud of you.”</p><p>Jesper teared up happily and hugged his dad back. “I’ll miss you” his dad chuckled and Jesper drew away from his dad. “I will miss you too son. Good luck with Christmas.” Jesper nodded and let his dad use the cart to get back to town. He could have Klaus drop him off at the post office after they were done.<br/>---<br/>Things went without a hitch, they tricked the townspeople that were still against them, delivered the real toys and enjoyed the joy of the children. Jesper stayed on as the postmaster until he got a letter from his dad confirming that he was still being cut off. By then he didn’t really care, though he was a bit unsure of what to do for work since the postal academy fired him the next day. Knowing he could figure it out, he lived his life the best he could on the island, where things just continued to improve.</p><p>Life was good, his dad was in the city, and he was happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>